The present invention relates to bearings, and more specifically to a device and method for packaging and installing a bearing.
Transporting and installing bearings is sometimes complicated with bearings that are not unitized or held together by their own components. Specifically, some bearings include an inner ring, an outer ring, and a plurality of rolling elements between the inner and outer rings. Where the bearing assembly is not otherwise unitized, or held together, the outer ring can move relative to the inner ring and roller assembly, resulting in potential seal and/or inner ring and cage damage.